digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Data Squad
The following is a list of characters from the anime series Digimon Data Squad, known in Japan as Digimon Savers. DATS (D'igimon D'at'a '''S'quad) Marcus Damon and Agumon Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon Keenan Crier and Falcomon Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, and the PawnChessmon Commander Richard Sampson and Kudamon Commander-General Homer Yushima and Kamemon Allies Dr. Spencer Damon and BanchoLeomon Kristy Damon and Biyomon Kosaburo Katsura and Biyomon Yuma Kagura and Renamon Digimon Cherrymon '''Cherrymon is a wise tree-like Ultimate level Digimon that tells stories about the Digital World. He first appeared when Marcus and the others battled Keenan and his partner, Peckmon. Cherrymon stopped the fighting because he didn't like violence. Then, Gotsumon summoned raining rocks on Cherrymon, and Gaogamon and Sunflowmon destroyed the falling rocks. And RizeGreymon destroyed a gigantic falling rock. Later, the DATS returned to Cherrymon's place, where they found some injured Digimon. Cherrymon told the story about the disaster in the Digital World, even about Merukimon's tragic demise. Marcus told Cherrymon that it was Kurata and his army of Gizumons who committed the massacre in the Digital World. When the Bio-Hybrids arrived, Marcus and the others tried to defend Cherrymon, but the Bio-Hybrids were too strong. They almost destroyed Cherrymon, but the DATS's partner Digimon used the last of their strength to defeat the Bio-Hybrids, forcing them to retreat. Then Cherrymon and the injured Digimon were safe once again. Frigimon Frigimon (Yukidarumon) was Keenan's surrogate mother after he was left stranded in the Digital World. Having heard his mother's cries for him on the other side of the gate, she came to know his name, and decided that she would take care of him. However, her life ended in tragedy during Kurata's attack on the Digital World, as she was struck by a beam from one of the attacking Gizumon. Before Frigimon was deleted, she wished Keenan to stay in the Digital World. ElDradimon ElDradimon is a massive Digimon that resembles a turtle. He is, in fact, the Sacred City of the Digital World, in that he carries an entire city of Digimon on his back. Ultimately, he came under attack from Kurata's forces, and was sent to the real world, where Marcus and the others failed to protect him, resulting in his being impaled and destroyed by a massive lance created by way of merging numerous Gizumon together with a weapon. Baromon Baronmon is the mayor of the Holy Capital. He and some Piximon welcome Marcus Daimon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and Lalamon into the Holy Capital only for them to be bound by the Pumpkinmon since he thinks they were involved with what Akihiro Kurata did to the Digimon. When in the stadium, he unleashed Cerberusmon until he decided to spare them after discovering Marcus' connections with Spencer. After a Ninjamon was spying on Kurata's group and revealed to what he's planning to Baromon, he held an assembly for their plans to stop him. During the Gizumon invasion, he destroyed one of the Gizmon. When the Holy Capital was brought to the Real World, Baromon is killed by a Gizumon-XT. Attacks *'Meteor Dance': Dances to summon meteors that fall upon his enemies. Rhythm Antagonists Merukimon Merukimon is a powerful Digimon and one of the Olympus Twelve.Merukimon was called a member of the Olympus Twelve by Frigimon in a flashback in episode 24, "The Past Revealed". He raised Keenan after the death of Keenan's guardian, Frigimon, and ruled over a portion of the Digital World from his palace, the Infinite Ice Ridge. He met Spencer Damon 10 years ago in the past, believing his words that humans and Digimon can co-exist. But his faith towards humans turned into animosity when a group of humans led by Kurata appeared in the Digital World and begun to delete Digimon. However, when the truth was revealed by Kurata himself, Merukimon decided to try believing in Spencer's words again, and sacrificed his life to save Keenan, Marcus, and the others. Merukimon first appeared when he decided to go to the human world after learning that Falcomon had travelled there to find Puwamon. He arrived just in time to save Falcomon from GeoGreymon's Mega Burst attack. After been attacked by Marcus, Merukimon proceeded to defeat GeoGreymon, Gaogamon and Sunflowmon. He was also able to revert Biyomon (Puwamon's evolved form) back into a Digi-Egg. Merukimon then tempered with Biyomon's Digi-Egg, attempting to 'purge' the human influence from it. He was unsuccessful, and the egg hatched again into Biyomon. Biyomon was now fixated on Kristy (Damon's sister). Biyomon then Digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped to wreck havoc in the human world. DATS discovered Merukimon's signal mixed with Biyomon's data, leading DATS to believe that Merukimon is responsible for breaking down the boundary between the human and Digital Worlds. Marcus and his group was sent off to investigate and put an end to Merukimon. [[Cherrymon] reveals that Merukimon and those working for him entered the Real World via the Digital Gate located within Merukimon's palace. Although Merukimon was warned by his minion Gotsumon, he did not regard the DATS members as a threat. Merukimon easily defeats the DATS Digimon, but before he can finish them off, he sees Commander-General Yushima, another familiar face. Yushima and Gwappamon hold Merukimon at bay while the others escape. After that, Gotsumon tries to convince Merukimon that Keenan is a traitor and that he and the Humans must be destroyed. However, Merukimon refuses to believe Keenan actually betrayed him and had no intention to attack the humans. This resulted in SaberLeomon deciding to take matter into his own hands, with Gotsumon leaving Merukimon's side to aid him. Merukimon eventually learned the truth of what truly occurred as Kurata used his Gizumon AT to perform a sneak attack on Merukimon, telling the Digimon that Spencer was a fool to trust Digimon. Gizumon AT became Gizumon XT, and Merukimon sacrificed his life to damage Gizumon XT to protect Marcus, Keenan, and the others with a renewed faith in Spencer's dream. Merukimon was destroyed in that battle, and so was his Digi-Egg. Attacks *'Thousand Fist': Uses a short and speedy teleport to get close to the opponent, then pours on a hyper-barrage. Gotsumon / Meteormon Gotsumon is a servant of Merukimon, and is considerably more villainous than the Gotsumon of previous seasons. He is not fond of Keenan, because Merukimon favored the boy over him, and referred to Falcomon as "Keenan's slave". Though just a Rookie-level, he ranks high in the chain-of-command of Merukimon's servants. He often uses a Yanmamon for transportation, and Kuramon for surveillance. He lives in the Infinity Ice Ridge (Mugen Hyouheki) with his master. Gotsumon's first appearance was when he revealed that Falcomon had gone to the human world to try and find Biyomon's Digi-Egg. Later, when the DATS members entered the Digital World, he bombarded them with rocks, and in the process endangered Cherrymon, the young Nyokimon, and Keenan and Peckmon as well. Later, when Falcomon temporarily sided with the humans to find a vaccine, Gotsumon accepted Blossomon's (a fellow minion) suggestion to attack them, despite Merukimon ordering them not to. After Blossomon was destroyed, Gotsumon resolved that Keenan was as bad as the other humans, and attacked them all with Mammothmon, nearly burying them all in an avalanche. He then revealed himself to the surviving DATS team, and had Mammothmon attack again, only for the elephant-like monster to be destroyed by Lilamon, leaving Gotsumon no choice but to retreat. When the humans all arrived at the Inifinty Ice Ridge, he took everyone, including Keenan, by surprise, and attempted to bury them in a cave-in. When it seemed Keenan, Marcus Damon, and their partners had fallen to their deaths, he took the rest of the DATS members to Merukimon, only to be exposed for what he'd done when both boys revealed themselves to be alive. After all three of DATS' main digimon were defeated by Merukimon, Commander-General Yushima used Gwappamon to cause a cave-in of his own so that the team and Keenan could escape back to the real world, stalling Merukimon and burying Gotsumon. Afterwards, SaberLeomon arrived at the Infinity Ice Ridge to berate Mercurimon for what had happened in dealing with the humans. Gotsumon made a secret alliance with the Digimon, and told him of Keenan. SaberLeomon allowed Gotsumon to lead his army of Boarmon and Pteramon into the human world, but this effort ended in failure when a massive Digital Gate drew both Gotsumon and the army back into the Digital World. Gotsumon returned to SaberLeomon's own fortress to tell him what had happened, leading SaberLeomon to go to the real world—where he met his end. With SaberLeomon gone, Gotsumon returned to Merukimon, and decided to make a personal stand against the humans. He confronted the humans, who had returned to the Digital World, and unleashed Zudomon upon them. When Zudomon met his end, Gotsumon decided to face them himself, digivolving and revealing his true form—'Meteormon'. In this form, Meteormon's great speed and power overwhelmed the DATS team, but in the end, it was not enough, and he finally met his end at the hands of RizeGreymon's Rising Destroyer. Much later, Marcus and the others returned to the Digital World, where they encountered Gotsumon again, who had been reborn. Though they initially suspected him of still being their enemy, they quickly found out he had no memory of his former life. Gotsumon lead them to the location of the Digimon God King Drasil, and when they were attacked by the Royal Knights, he was saved along with the others by Sleipmon. SaberLeomon SaberLeomon was one of the Digimon who saw humans as a threat, attacking the research group that was searching for Keenan Crier. He attacked Spencer's group and Spencer was able to knock him down. That very same Digimon reappears 10 years later, questioning Merukimon's policies before assembling his own army of Boarmon and Pteramon with aid from Gotsumon to attack the real world. He recalled about the events about the humans who were deleting Digimon. He appears in the Real World to fight , , and . During the fight, a Gizumon AT appears and SaberLeomon is hit with Gizumon AT's laser, causing him to be paralyzed and confused. Marcus punches and breaks one of his fangs and SaberLeomon is killed by RizeGreymon. However SaberLeomon's egg is destroyed as an after effect of Gizumon's laser. Attacks *'Howling Crusher': Uses its gigantic claws to tear the opponent to pieces. *'Infinity Arrow': Hardens the countless envenomed "hairs" in its mane and tackles the opponent, leaving them completely paralyzed. Belphemon Gizumon The Gizumon are a species of artificial Digimon, created by Kurata as mindless servants. They are the product of the mad scientist's research on permanent deletion of Digimon, and can inhibit the regeneration of Digimon by preventing their data from transforming into a Digi-Egg. They were first used during the Digimon massacre 10 years before the start of the series. Since then, Kurata seems to have further modified them into forms rivaling a Champion-level Digimon. In the present, the first Gizumon (Gizumon AT) appeared during the fight with SaberLeomon. It fired a beam at SaberLeomon, paralyzing him. Later on, a Gizumon AT snuck up behind Merukimon, weakening him before moving on to the Data Squad members. It was too strong for the DATS Digimon, even though they Digivolved to the Ultimate level. Tiring of his game, Kurata then Digivolved Gizumon AT into Gizumon XT to finish off the Digimon. However, Merukimon used the last of his strength to damage Gizumon XT, and Crowmon finished the job. After manipulating the government into erasing the DATS members' memories, Kurata sent a Gizumon AT to monitor each of them, just in case they recovered their memories. Unfortunately for him, the humans regained their memories and managed to destroy the Gizumon. Then Marcus and the others went in pursuit to stop Kurata and his army of Gizumons from destroying the Digital World. In the process, they learned how to evolve their partners into Mega-level Digimon, which finally allowed them to surpass the powers of the Gizumon. After the DATS went to the Sacred City, the home of ElDradimon, they were hatching a plan about taking Kurata and his army of Gizumons down once and for all. But Kurata had a trick up his sleeve. During the war with the Gizumon, Kurata planted space devices, surrounding ElDradimon. After he was sent to the Real World, the Gizumon formed into a giant missile called the Gizumon Javelin, which impaled ElDradimon, killing him. After the DATS destroyed the last numbers of the Gizumon, they were never seen again after the disappearance of Kurata. Akihiro Kurata Bio-Hybrids The Bio-Hybrids are three Digimon hunters under Kurata's command. Consisting of Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami, they have the ability to turn into Digimon thanks to the fact that Kurata combined their DNA with the data of a Digimon. First possessing three forms based on Armor Digimon, they are later given more powerful forms that are equal in strength to Mega-level Digimon (Ultimate-level digimon). Its to be noted that the only difference between the bio armor digimon and their normal counterparts is the presence of some sort of energy tube on the back of their heads and their heads colored red, while the mega forms' heads are colored green. If a human who becomes a Bio Digimon is defeated, he/she reverts back to a normal human while the Digimon data is separated from their human DNA and becomes a Digi-Egg. King Drasil and the Royal Knights Argomon Tsukasa Kagura Other minor characters Sarah Damon Butler Thomas's mother Franz Norstein Relena Norstein Relena Norstein is Thomas H. Norstein's younger half-sister. Ever since she was born, she had a rare disease that, at the time, could not be treated. She is seen most of the time in a wheelchair and can walk, but barely. She is very kind and loves to be with her brother. She was a pawn in Kurata's plan to use Thomas to do his work for him. Kurata said he was going to cure Relena, but by cure, he meant making her into a Bio-Hybrid. In the epilogue, Thomas is awarded the nobel prize for being able to cure Relena. Thomas's grandmother Thomas's stepmother Takashi He is the schoolmate of Kristy Damon that was controled by Kunemon. Hitoshi "Neon" Hanamura Hitoshi "Neon" Hanamura (華村　仁志 (祢音) Hanamura Hitoshi): A childhood schoolmate of Yoshino's, Hitoshi was often ridiculed by his peers for his weight. Years later, he became a well-known pop singer, using the alias of "Neon Hanamura", whose sudden rise in popularity attracted the suspicion of DATS. It became known that he was using a Keramon to manipulate digital information to widen the audience of his music, as well as manipulate statistics for downloads and rankings of his songs. Yoshino went undercover and began a relationship with him, but when it appeared she was getting too attached to the case, Thomas decided it was time to act. Eventually, all three members of the team confronted Neon, and the young man's anxiety led to him inadvertently causing Keramon to digivolve into Kurisarimon. Despite losing what he'd worked so hard for, in the end, Neon's greatest regret was that he'd have his memory erased, and thereby lose all memory of coming to know Yoshino again. His name is mentioned again in the radio by a voice that says "now you will listen to Hanamura Neon's song..." later when Yoshino drives Keenan to his parents. In the last episode, he was also rising his D.N.A. into the sky. Neon is an NPC in Digimon Masters. Harris family Harris Hayase Harris Hayase (早瀬　翼 Tsubasa Hayase): A famous boxer whose career was an inspiration to Thomas as a child. Some time ago, he was critically injured in a match. However, his career enjoyed a resurgence due to maladies that affected his opponents, which led DATS to suspect a Digimon's involvement. In truth, it was Harris' daughter, Minnie (Manami), who was using the Digimon, a Togemon, in order to ensure her father's victory. Thomas and Gaomon defeated Togemon, and explained what had happened to her father. Despite losing his memories of the event, he resolved to fight his title match, even with the risk to his body, all in order to show his daughter the way he was meant to fight—fairly and honestly. In the last episode, he and his family were also rising their DNA into the sky. Harris's wife Minnie Hayase Minnie is an NPC in Digimon Masters. Conner Shiratori Conner Shiratori (白鳥　耕一郎 Shiratori Kōichirō): Conner was a schoolmate of Marcus', whose dream it was to follow in his father's footsteps as the proprietor of his family's store, which was famous for its manjuu. However, the store had fallen on tough times after Conner's mother had fallen sick, leading to his father becoming desperate for money. This led to his father becoming obsessed with gambling, leading to him falling prey to three DemiDevimon (PicoDevimon) and a Vilemon (Evilmon), who sought to use his greed to grow in power. They disguised themselves as an idol statue, and rigged horse races in Conner's father's favor. However, Marcus discovered this, and with Yoshino, destroyed the four digimon. In the end, Conner and his father made peace, and resolved to re-vitalize their store. In the last episode, he and his father were also rising their digisouls into the sky. Tasuke Shiratori Zaisen Hashima is a representative from the Japanese Confidentiality Ministry, whose responsibility is to over-see DATS. Hashima first appeared after the Digimon known as Merukimon made his presence known, and threatened to shut down DATS for blowing their cover. He appeared again when it appeared that Kevin and Michelle Crier had opened a gate to the Digital World, and had them taken into government custody. After this, he seemed to fall prey to (or cooperated) with the machinations of Kurata and had the memories of the DATS personnel and their families' memories erased. When Kurata began using Belphemon's Sleep Mode, Director Hashima finally realized what Kurata was scheming, and sent military helicopters to Belphemon's Sleep Mode's location. Hashima is an NPC in Digimon Masters. Kevin, Michelle, and Ruka Crier Kevin Crier (野口 憲治 Noguchi Kenji) and Michelle Crier (野口 美鈴 Noguchi Misuzu) are Keenan's biological parents, as well as the father and mother of his young sister, Ruka Crier (Noguchi Yuka). Ten years ago, they attempted to create a Digital Gate, but disaster struck when Keenan was drawn into it. They joined the expedition into the Digital World in order to find him, but they were forced to return to the human world with the others before they could. They were reunited with their son years later, however, but their reunion was interrupted when a Digimon called Hagurumon appeared in their home, and transformed their house into a monster based on a toy Keenan had as a child. Hashima appeared, accusing them of illegally creating another Digital Gate, and took them into custody. Later, they were approached by Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino, who asked them to create a Digital Gate for them. They agreed, and despite reservations on not having more time to spend with the son they never knew, they gave Keenan their blessing to go as well. :: Kenji and Misuzu's voices is supplied by Hiroshi Naka and Niina Kumagaya in the Japanese Versions. Masaki Nitta Manami Nitta Manami Nitta is Masaki Nitta's daughter. Missing children Notes and References Category:Digimon Category:Humans in Digimon